


Peg Me Down

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Smut shots [1]
Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pegging, Sex, Trans Character, jusg guys being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Cav gets pegged down. Everyone’s happy.





	Peg Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



Cav let out a strangled cry as Dakota slid further in, his face down on the pillow as his breath hitches. “H-hold on.” He whispered out, briefly wondering if biting the blanket would help him.

 

Dakota stopped immediately, his large hands resting on either side of Cav’s back as he worked to regain his breath. “You, uh, you good?” Came Dakota’s voice as it sent chills down his spine, his ass tightening around the strap on.

 

Cav nodded his head, giving Dakota a shaky thumbs up. “Just, just give me a minute, love.” He said, he can feel his cock leaking, begging to be touched.

 

Dakota peppered kisses along his spine. “Whenever you’re ready babe.” He responded as he sucked a mark on Cav’s shoulder blade.

 

“Ah.” Cav let out a short whine, arching his neck to the side to give Dakota better access. “G-go slow. I think I’m ok.” He spoke and Dakota moved his lips away from his shoulder, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Alright.” He whispered as he slowly pulled out, carefully watching Cav for any signs that they should stop. His blue eyes were glazed over, his mouth open as Dakota held him close. “So good.” He whispered. “So good. You’re so good, Bal.” He repeated over as he slowly slid In.

 

“It feels so good, Vinnie.” Cav cried out as Dakota pushed farther inside of him. “F-faster.” He pleaded as Dakota ignored him, going ever so slow as he angled his hips with each thrust in.

 

Tremors wrecked through Cav’s body as he pushed himself closer to Dakota’s stomach. “More.” He pleaded as Dakota’s hand wrapped around his waist, grabbing hold of his cock.

 

“More what?” Dakota whispered hotly in his ear, his muscles clenching around Dakota.

 

“You know how good you feel?” Dakota asked as he thrusted faster into Cav, “I can feel you. So hot. God. The receptors on this are amazing.” He praised as he slowly rubbed at Cav’s head, spearing the precum down his length.

 

“I feel great.” Cav moaned out as he spread his legs wider. “I’m so close.” His head fell back onto Dakota’s shoulder as he quickened his pace, diving deeper into Cav’s hole.

 

Dakota’s grip on Cav’s cock tightened as he pumped him in time with his thrusts. “I’m almost there too.” Dakota breathed as he licked as Cav’s shoulder.

 

“Come for me Bal.” Dakota whispered and Cav cried out as he came over Dakota’s fingers. Dakota let out a strangled moan as his own orgasam tore through him.

 

He leaned against Cavs back as they slowly fell onto their bed, both still panting hard.  

 

Dakota was the first to speak as he slowly pulled out, “That was amazing.” He grinned as he pulled his hand away, licking Cav’s cum off his fingers.

 

Cab rolled over, cuddling into Dakota, “It was. Completely blew me away.” He replied as Dakota wrapped his arms around Cav and pulled him closer.

 

“So, this a keeper?” Dakota asked, already knowing his answer.

 

“I don’t know…” Cav said, drifting off as he looked over Dakota’s face, “You just may have to show me another demonstration.” He smiled coyly as Dakota leaned in to meet Cav for the first proper kiss they had since they started their night time activities.

 

When the pulled apart he spoke, “I’m sure I can pencil you in.”

 

 Drawn by Priestlyislove. 


End file.
